Jak Draco Malfoy stracił orientację
by newbroomstick
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania "How Draco Malfoy Lost His Straight" autorstwa FaithWood. Slash HP/DM, PWP na wesoło


**Jak Draco Malfoy stracił orientację (zakładając, że kiedykolwiek ją miał)**

**Autor: FaithWood**

**Tytuł oryginału:_ How Draco Malfoy Lost His Straight (Presuming He Had Any)_**

Draco wkroczył do gwarnego klubu i przebiegł wzrokiem tłum, który się tam tego wieczoru zgromadził. Pieczołowicie wygładziwszy nieistniejące zagniecenia na nienagannie odprasowanej koszuli, wyjął zza ucha luźny kosmyk włosów i pozwolił mu opaść na twarz. Wiedział, że to nadaje mu nieodparty urok. Planował w najbliższych godzinach odprężyć się nieco, a potem może poderwać jakąś czarownicę. Lub dwie. Albo trzy. A następnie nie dać im się odprężyć w swoim mieszkaniu.

Potencjalne kandydatki taksowały go wzrokiem, już kiedy zmierzał ku swojemu stałemu i — naturalnie — zarezerwowanemu miejscu w kącie lokalu. Dopiero gdy usadowił się na wygodnej kanapie i zamówił drinka, zaszczycił spojrzeniem dwie ładniutkie czarownice i posłał im czarujący uśmiech nr 3. Na czarujący uśmiech nr 1 było zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Draco jeszcze nie dokonał wyboru. A czarownice i tak omdlewały.

Zadowolony, Draco siedział z kieliszkiem białego wina, który przyniesiono mu natychmiast po złożeniu zamówienia, i patrzył na tłumek falujący na parkiecie. Nie dostrzegłszy nikogo interesującego, spojrzał w stronę baru, omiatając wzrokiem starszego, samotnie wyglądającego mężczyznę, przerażająco hojnie obdarzoną przez naturę kobietę i koszmarnie ubranego faceta. Miał on na sobie skórzane spodnie i przyciasną czerwoną koszulę. Co gorsza, gdy nachylił się do barmana, koszula uniosła się, ujawniając, że talia spodni znajduje się niezwykle nisko.

Draco ze wzgardą pokręcił głową. Pretensjonalny głupek. Doprawdy, tak obcisłe i eksponujące ciuchy — po co w ogóle trudził się z ich nakładaniem? Jeśli już tak bardzo chciał zadawać szyku opalenizną i muskulaturą, mógł równie dobrze przyjść nago. Przecież jeśli nachyli się jeszcze bardziej, spodnie normalnie zjadą mu z dupska.

O, o, właśnie, jeszcze trochę…

Draco łypnął gniewnie na sylwetkę, która nagle przesłoniła mu widok.

— Hejka! — powiedział zbyt głośno męski głos i Draco zirytowany zacisnął zęby. Znów to samo, pomyślał ze złością. Czemu ciągle mu się to przydarza? Spojrzał na płowowłosego mężczyznę o nieco niezdrowym wyglądzie, który uśmiechał się szeroko, lustrując go z oczywistym zainteresowaniem.

— Cały czas cię widzę… — powiedział trochę nieśmiało.

— A próbowałeś nie patrzeć? To pomaga.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się, jakby Draco zaserwował mu pyszny żart. Niezrażony, kontynuował:

— Pomyślałem, że mógłbym… się przedstawić. — Miął w palcach obrębek koszuli. — Jestem Jacek.

— I udało ci się — pochwalił Draco, uśmiechając się lodowato. — A teraz, kiedy już ubogaciłeś tym aktem mój wieczór, może powinieneś jeszcze poćwiczyć. Na kimś innym.

Mężczyzna zaczerwienił się i wybąkał:

— Przepraszam. Myślałem… Jak powiedziałem, ciągle cię widuję i sądziłem, że szukasz towarzystwa. Wydawałeś się samotny.

Draco westchnął. Lepiej zdusić to w zarodku.

— Słuchaj, Wacek…

— Jacek.

— _Szukam_ towarzystwa, ale nie interesują mnie panowie.

Brwi mężczyzny podjechały w górę. Na jego twarzy odmalował się autentyczny szok.

— Naprawdę? Jesteś hetero?

Ponownie otaksował go wzrokiem, jakby Draco miał gdzieś przyczepioną etykietkę z napisem „gej" i wiara w inną opcję była niemożliwa.

— Jak najbardziej.

— Och. Och — Jacek wyglądał na straszliwie zmieszanego. — Przepraszam. To ja już… sobie pójdę. Sorry.

Z lekkim poczuciem winy wywołanym świadomością, że był mocno niemiły, Draco machnął ręką w stronę baru:

— Spróbuj szczęścia z tym półnagim gościem.

Rzeczony półnagi gość przestał jednak pokładać się na ladzie i jego koszula nie odsłaniała już opalonej skóry. Wiedza, czy spodnie utrzymały się na miejscu, czy też zsunęły się wystarczająco, by ukazać światu cały tyłek, pozostała już na zawsze poza zasięgiem Dracona.

Jacek spojrzał na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami i z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową.

— Jasne — powiedział, jakby podejrzewał go o sarkazm.

Kiedy się oddalał, Draco sapnął. Chciał tylko pomóc! Gdyby był gejem, poleciałby w te pędy na faceta w skórzanych spodniach. Dlaczego Jacek nie uznał tego za dobry pomysł, doprawdy nie mieściło się… Och.

O Merlinie.

Mężczyzna przy barze wstał i odwrócił się, ujawniając, że oprócz bycia facetem w skórzanych spodniach jest także facetem w okularach i ze zmierzwionymi włosami, jak również posiadaczem pary jasnozielonych oczu i szelmowskiego uśmiechu. Nie było teraz specjalnie trudno go zidentyfikować, biorąc pod uwagę, że dysponował wszystkimi atrybutami Harry'ego Pottera. Wyjąwszy może szelmowski uśmiech, skradziony chyba komuś innemu — bo Draco nie przypominał sobie, żeby Potter kiedykolwiek uśmiechał się w ten sposób.

Potter skinął głową i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w — Draco obejrzał się i nie dostrzegł za sobą nic prócz ściany. Tak, Potter niewątpliwie patrzył na niego. Co więcej, ruszył w jego stronę pewnym krokiem i z rodzajem determinacji, który niemal skłonił Dracona do sięgnięcia po różdżkę.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed nim i Draco musiał stoczyć krótką wewnętrzną walkę, by spojrzeć na twarz Pottera, zamiast wpatrywać się w obciągnięte skórą walory, epatujące teraz z bardzo bliska.

Szczerząc się do Dracona, Potter przesunął się nieco i usiadł obok niego na sofie, tak że obleczone w skórę udo przylgnęło do jego nogi, emanując nieprawdopodobnym ciepłem.

— Cześć! Że też się tutaj spotykamy! — powiedział pogodnie, sprawiając, że Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Potter aby nie myli go z kimś innym. W odpowiedzi na pozdrowienie zdołał jedynie zamrugać.

— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem — ciągnął Potter, najwyraźniej nieświadom całkowitego braku związku między swoimi wypowiedziami.

Skonfundowany Draco gapił się, próbując dociec, czy przypadkiem ktoś obcy nie wielosokował się w Harry'ego Pottera. Sądząc jednak po tym, jak z irytacji ścisnęło go w dołku, Potter musiał być prawdziwy. Chociaż nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ale, ale — najpierw najważniejsze.

— Nie jestem gejem — powiedział stanowczo.

— To co robisz w klubie dla gejów i lesbijek?

Draco zmarszczył się, nieco skołowany, ale tylko przez moment.

— To nie jest klub dla gejów i lesbijek, Potter.

Unosząc brwi, Potter rozejrzał się, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po rozmaitych parach.

— Och — powiedział wreszcie, przepraszająco wzruszając ramionami. — Cóż, wszyscy wokół mnie _są_ gejami i lesbijkami.

Ignorując absurdalność tego stwierdzenie, Draco nieledwie warknął:

— Wyjąwszy tu obecnego.

Potter przymrużył oczy i spojrzał nań badawczo.

— Hmm. Wiesz, podszedłem tylko dlatego, że wydawało mi się, że mi się przyglądasz.

— To źle ci się wydawało! — prychnął Draco z oburzeniem. — Ale dobrze wiedzieć, że jesteś taki łatwy.

Brwi Pottera powędrowały w górę.

— A czemuż to obchodzi cię, czy jestem łatwy czy nie?

— Ponieważ — warknął Draco, myśląc intensywnie, i zakończył tryumfalnie: — mogę teraz opowiedzieć o tym „Prorokowi". Jestem pewien, że będzie ubaw.

Potter nawet nie silił się na wyraz zatroskania — wyglądał raczej, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

— Cóż, jeśli planujesz opisać „Prorokowi" moje życie seksualne, powinieneś zebrać więcej danych. — Nachylił się konspiracyjnie i dodał: — Chętnie ci pomogę.

Draco poczuł, że zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. To wariactwo. Kompletnie surrealistyczne. To Potter. Ktoś, kto zawsze go nienawidził. Ale siedzi tu, uśmiecha się do niego i… Czy on…? Czy to możliwe…?

— Czy ty ze mną _flirtujesz_? — palnął, zaskoczony własnym przypuszczeniem.

Potter spojrzał oczami okrągłymi jak spodki i otworzył usta.

— Ja? _Skąd_ — zerknął spod rzęs. Tęczówki zamigotały.

Draco wziął głęboki wdech i próbował zracjonalizować sytuację. Potterowi najwyraźniej przyświecał jakiś ukryty cel. Może ma tajną misję. Może próbuje go wybadać. To bardzo prawdopodobne, pomyślał Draco, nagle rozzłoszczony.

— Graj w swoje gierki z kim innym, Potter. Nie wiem, w co twoim zdaniem jestem zamieszany, ale zapewniam cię, że nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru tykać się jeszcze kiedykolwiek czarnej magii, więc cokolwiek mi imputujesz, mylisz się. Wiem, jak się teraz rzeczy mają, i staram się, by mnie akceptowano i poważano.

— Wiem — odrzekł Potter łagodnie. — Po części dlatego jestem… _zainteresowany_. Od jakiegoś czasu — oświadczył niemal nerwowo.

Och. Draco z trudem przełknął ślinę. Potter jest nim _zainteresowany_ i wydaje się, że mówił szczerze. Ale to zbyt osobliwa myśl, by ją roztrząsać. Nie żeby Potter nie interesował się nim wcześniej — miał jednak zgoła inną motywację.

— Nienawidzisz mnie — przypomniał mu. — Zawsze mnie nienawidziłeś.

Potter zmarszczył nos, z wyrazem namysłu na twarzy. Mogło to wyglądać uroczo, oczywiście dla co poniektórych.

— Nie powiedziałbym, że cię nienawidziłem. Przez większą część czasu miałem ochotę przewrócić cię na ziemię i stłuc do nieprzytomności. A teraz zamiast „stłuc" podstaw „zerżnąć", a przekonasz się, że niewiele się zmieniło.

Draconowi zaschło w gardle, ponieważ jego umysł zgodnie z sugestią Pottera dokonał wymiany czasowników i powtórzył całe zdanie. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Nieprzyjemny. Definitywnie dreszcz obrzydzenia.

— Cóż, nie jestem zainteresowany. Interesują mnie czarownice — odpowiedział twardym głosem. Twardym jak przyciśnięte do niego udo Pottera.

Może nie aż tak twardym.

— Hmm — skomentował Potter.

— Co?

— Nic, nic — Potter podrapał się po głowie, jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć.

— _Co_? — Draco prawie krzyknął. Czemu wszyscy uparli się kwestionować jego orientację?

— Niiic. Tylko… Rozmawiałem z barmanem i powiedział mi, że zawsze przychodzisz tu sam i wychodzisz sam. Gdzie są więc te czarownice, które cię interesują? — zapytał Potter z uprzejmym zaciekawieniem.

Draco rzucił mu złe spojrzenie. _Były_. Tyle że nie ostatnio. Ale przecież przyprowadził jedną do domu nie dalej jak w zeszłym tygodniu… Miesiącu. Hmm. Roku.

Jakkolwiek z nią akurat nie spał, bo była to starsza wiedźma, którą wynajął do sprzątania.

— Jestem po prostu… wybredny — odparł.

Potter patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym skinął głową, nie ukrywając specjalnie rozczarowania.

Wnętrzności Dracona ścisnęły się niemiło.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz… — głos Pottera zabrzmiał szorstko. — Mam rozumieć, że to nieodwołalne „nie"? — podsumował stanowczo, już bez uśmiechu i z postawą sugerującą gotowość do odejścia.

A więc tak. Jeśli Draco powie: „nieodwołalne", Potter odejdzie. I więcej nie będzie zawracał mu głowy. Potter złożył propozycję, a Draco odmówił. Proste. W gruncie rzeczy na swój sposób krzepiące. Niewiele osób może się pochwalić, że dały kosza Harry'emu Potterowi. Potter wyglądał na zbitego z pantałyku. Tego właśnie Draco zawsze pragnął i już za chwilę mógł napawać się poczuciem zwycięstwa.

Potter spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

— Draco?

Ciarki przeszły mu po kręgosłupie. To nie w porządku. Potter nigdy dotąd nie zwracał się do niego po imieniu. Było w tym coś przemożnie wabiącego. Imaginacja Dracona nieproszona wyczarowała obraz Harry'ego Pottera rozciągniętego na jego pościeli, z czarnymi włosami rozrzuconymi na jego poduszce i z wargami rozchylającymi się, by wypowiedzieć jego imię. To był… ciekawy obrazek.

— Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł? — zapytał Potter, z nutką nadziei ponownie obecną w głosie. — Bo pójdę, jeśli tego chcesz.

Draco nagle spanikował. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się codziennie. Zazwyczaj Harry Potter nie pokazuje się tutaj, nie flirtuje, nie uśmiecha się i nie mówi, że chciałby zerżnąć go do nieprzytomności. Nawet jeśli krążyły pogłoski, że Potter jest gejem, i nawet jeśli Draconowi obiło się o uszy, że Potter tu bywa, nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkał. Absolutnie nie spodziewał się go ujrzeć. A już stanowczo nie spodziewał się, że Potter będzie nim zainteresowany. W życiu by czegoś takiego nie pomyślał.

Czasem Draco zastanawiał się, jak by to było natknąć się na Pottera i _wzbudzić_ w nim zainteresowanie. Uwieść go ot tak sobie, tylko po to, by móc znienacka powiedzieć: „Właściwie to wcale nie mam na ciebie ochoty, Potter. Nie jestem nawet gejem. Nie rób sobie złudzeń. Ha!".

Byłoby zabawnie. A Potter miałby minę… Właśnie taką jak teraz.

Tylko że w tych czysto złośliwych i zupełnie aseksualnych fantazjach Potter wyglądał znacznie mniej… całuśnie.

Oczy Dracona zdradziecko skierowały się na usta Pottera. Całkiem przyjemne usta.

Ale Draco nie jest gejem i nie ma ochoty na Pottera. Odrzucenie Pottera było marzeniem, które lada chwila może stać się rzeczywistością i Draco zwycięży, a zatem fakt, że Potter ma kształtne wargi, nie wnosi nic istotnego. Więc Draco zaraz potwierdzi, że nie jest zainteresowany. Otworzy usta i powie: „Idź i daj mi święty spokój!".

— Jestem _praktycznie_ pewien, że nie jestem gejem.

Draco zacisnął pięści. Jakimś sposobem „Idź i daj mi święty spokój" wypowiedziane na głos wybrzmiało jako zupełnie inne zdanie.

Wargi Pottera rozchyliły się i czubek języka zwilżył je w cokolwiek nerwowym odruchu. Wyglądały teraz na jeszcze pełniejsze i Draco nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku, gdy Potter przemówił:

— Może więc powinieneś się przekonać… doświadczalnie?

— Przekonać? — wyszeptał Draco po chwili. Miał trudności z koncentracją. Usta Pottera były bardzo rozpraszające. I ładnie wykrojone. W sam raz do całowania.

— Mogę cię pocałować.

Draco zamrugał.

— I wtedy będziesz mógł mi powiedzieć, że ci się to nie podobało, a ja sobie pójdę. Albo mogę pójść już teraz. Jak wolisz. Nie chcę… jeśli ty nie chcesz. To znaczy, myślałem, że chcesz, ale ty nie chcesz. A może chcesz?

Większość gadaniny Pottera umknęła uwadze Dracona, zafiksowanej na tym, co Potter powiedział wcześniej. A przynajmniej zdawało mu się, że powiedział.

— Pocałować? — zapragnął weryfikacji.

— Pamiętam, że dawniej byłeś znacznie bardziej elokwentny.

To brzmiało interesująco. Pocałunek z Potterem.

— Zamierzasz w najbliższej przyszłości się odezwać? — Potter przygryzał teraz wargę. — Przydałby mi się jakiś sygnał zwrotny.

Nie chodziło przecież o pocałowanie mężczyzny, tylko o pocałowanie Pottera. To zupełnie co innego. Heteroseksualny mężczyzna też może to zrobić.

— Czy ty mnie w ogóle słyszysz? Dobrze się czujesz?

Draco oderwał wzrok od ust Pottera i spojrzał w zdezorientowane zielone oczy.

— Możemy się pocałować — przystał. — Raz. Eksperymentalnie.

Potter uśmiechnął się oślepiająco, ukazując idealne białe zęby. Miał zarumienione policzki i wyglądał na zawstydzonego, co było dziwne i ujmujące, ale umysł Dracona nie był w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek poza ewentualnym Potcałunkiem.

— A więc jeden pocałunek — zgodził się Potter.

Draco próbował uspokoić oddech, niewytłumaczalnie płytki, i otrząsnąć się z nagłej słabości, ale wtem stało się coś szokującego. Jednym płynnym ruchem Potter usiadł okrakiem na jego udach, przygważdżając go do oparcia sofy. To wytrąciło Dracona z oszołomienia. I oszołomiło go w zupełnie inny sposób. Byli w miejscu publicznym, pełnym ludzi, którzy powinni zakarbować sobie, że Draco jest heteroseksualny, a tymczasem na jego łonie panoszył się Harry Potter.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — Draco spojrzał Potterowi w twarz, na poły przerażony, na poły…. Nie, po prostu przerażony.

Potter ponownie przygryzł usta, na które powrócił zawadiacki uśmiech, zastępując przejściowy wyraz nerwowości.

— Wygląda na to, że mam tylko jedną szansę, więc muszę zadbać o właściwą pozycję, żeby pocałować cię jak trzeba.

Nader wątpliwe wytłumaczenie, pomyślał Draco, ale w tej sekundzie kompletnie się zapowietrzył, gdyż Potter ujął jego dłonie i położył je sobie w okolicy krzyża. Powoli manewrował nimi pod swoją koszulą i Draco czuł pod palcami coś jedwabistego i ciepłego. Skórę Pottera.

— To tu się tak wpatrywałeś? — głos Pottera był niski, oczy pociemniałe, a na wargach igrał uśmieszek. — Czy może tam? — Przesunął jego dłonie niżej, sprawiając, że spoczęły na dwóch jędrnych półkulach, ciasno opiętych skórą. Uczucie było fantastyczne.

— To nie jest pocałunek — wytknął bezsilnie Draco.

— Dojdziemy do tego. A ręce możesz w każdej chwili zabrać.

— Mogę — zgodził się Draco, pozostawiając je tam, gdzie były, i ściskając mocno to, co w nich trzymał. Odnotował z fascynacją, że Potter wciągnął głośno powietrze i poruszył biodrami. Nagły napływ krwi do członka skłonił Dracona do refleksji, że może powinien jeszcze przeanalizować swoją orientację, ale tą kwestią mógł zająć się bardziej szczegółowo kiedy indziej, a na razie miał do zaliczenia całowanie.

— Mógłbyś mnie już pocałować.

— Pocałuję — przyrzekł Potter. Przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka i kciukiem obrysował jego wargi, a drugą odsunął mu włosy z twarzy, sprawiając, że Draco przechylił głowę.

A potem go pocałował. Dotknął ustami jego ust, przesuwając je wolno, jakby badał kształt jego warg, i zassał delikatnie dolną, skubiąc ją lekko, co spowodowało, że Draco gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze przez nos. Po czym Potter się odsunął.

Draco wydał gardłowy odgłos oburzenia, głęboko zgorszony. To miał być pocałunek? Lipa, a nie pocałunek!

Czoło Pottera nadal opierało się o jego czoło, ręce pozostawały zaplecione na jego karku, a nogi trzymały dolną część jego ciała w mocnym uścisku. Zielone oczy rozbłysły, kiedy Potter zaśmiał się, najwyraźniej czymś usatysfakcjonowany. Draco nie miał pojęcia, co w tym wszystkim zabawnego, i już miał wyrazić głośno swoje niezadowolenie, gdy Potter przestał się śmiać i ponownie zawładnął jego ustami. Przez krótką fascynującą chwilę Draco wpatrywał się w jego spuszczone rzęsy, po czym zamknął oczy i rozchylił wargi, przyjmując nacierający język.

Teraz to _był_ pocałunek, a dokładniej mówiąc — rozkosz. Potter trzymał go za głowę i całował zajadle, w ten mityczny, wywołujący zawroty głowy sposób, tak że Draco zapomniał, że można oddychać przez nos, a jego tętno przyspieszało z każdym ruchem sprawnego języka. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Sądził, że nie będzie czuł się dobrze, całując Pottera, ale się czuł. Tak dobrze, że aż musiał odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne, chwytając go za włosy i ssąc jego język.

Rozdzielili się po kilku sekundach. Tak mu się zdawało, choć sądząc po tym, jak rozczerwienione i obrzmiałe były wargi Pottera, możliwe, że trwało to nieco dłużej.

Akurat w chwili, kiedy miał ponownie wpić się usta Pottera (ponieważ byłoby czystym obłędem nie uczynić tego, gdy znajdowały się tak blisko, takie wilgotne i w oczywisty sposób stworzone do całowania), ktoś odchrząknął głośno. Marszcząc brwi, Draco rozejrzał się i natychmiast dostrzegł Jacka. Stał tuż obok, z założonymi rękami i wyraźnie gniewnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Hetero, co? — powiedział oskarżycielsko.

„Aha", chciał odpowiedzieć Draco, ale Potter, nadal siedzący mu na udach i beztrosko ignorujący towarzystwo, pochylił głowę, by przyssać się do jego szyi. Co stanowiło, sądząc po dreszczu, który go przeniknął, kolejną konkurencję, w której Potter był dobry. Fakt, że jedna ręka Dracona znajdowała się pod koszulą Pottera i głaskała jego plecy, a druga tkwiła w jego spodniach, pieszcząc i ugniatając pośladki, zapewne pozostawiłby Jacka mocno sceptycznym, gdyby Draco próbował obstawać przy swojej heteroseksualności.

— To eksperyment — wysapał, w najwyższym stopniu rozproszony i zdumiony spostrzeżeniem, że udało mu się wepchnąć rękę w spodnie Pottera. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak były ciasne, był to nie lada wyczyn. — Tylko się całujemy — zapewnił, zdając sobie sprawę, że ręka uwięzła i prawdopodobnie już tak zostanie, na zawsze złączona z tyłkiem Pottera. Co dziwne, nie była to aż tak alarmująca perspektywa.

Draco nie miał pojęcia, czy Jacek nadal tam stoi czy nie, bo był zbyt zajęty kwileniem. Potter zaatakował płatek jego ucha, skubiąc go i podgryzając, i poruszał biodrami w sposób wielce niestosowny jak na miejsce publiczne.

A właśnie. Byli w miejscu publicznym.

Draco natychmiast uniósł powieki i przekonał się, że Jacek nie był ich jedyną widownią. Wlepiało w nich oczy całe grono czarownic i czarodziejów. Draco poczuł płomień na twarzy. Potter praktycznie go ujeżdżał i zachowywał się, jakby chciał zjeść jego ucho, i ogólnie sprawy zaszły za daleko. Powinien to przerwać. Wszystko to jest już zdecydowanie gejowskie, a on jest heteroseksualny. Więc…

— Pójdziemy się bzyknąć? — szepnął Potter prosto w jego małżowinę.

— OK — uleciała z jego ust skwapliwa odpowiedź, zanim zdążył zebrać myśli. Draco zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową. Co się z nim, kurwa, dzieje? — To znaczy, nie… Hej!

Potter podniósł się i Draco musiał podążyć za nim, bo jego dłoń nadal tkwiła w Potterowych spodniach. Potter jednak oswobodził ją z łatwością sugerującą, że w rzeczywistości wcale tam nie uwięzła. A potem splótł palce z jego palcami i poprowadził go do wyjścia, rzucając srogie spojrzenie płowowłosemu mężczyźnie popatrującemu na nich z zazdrością. Jacek czmychnął, zestrachany.

Draco nie zamierzał iść z Potterem, ale miał niejaki problem z koordynacją mózg–ciało, więc poszedł, w nadziei, że świeże powietrze go otrzeźwi. O dziwo, zadziałało i kiedy już Potter zaciągnął go w pustą boczną alejkę, Draco przypomniał sobie, że miał być hetero.

Przełknął ślinę, widząc, że Potter wyciąga różdżkę.

— Może to nie najlepszy pomysł.

— Więc odejdź — Potter uśmiechnął się, gładząc go przez spodnie, po czym rozpiął je bezceremonialnie, ujął członek i wymamrotał zaklęcie. Draco pomyślał, że powinien oniemieć ze zgrozy, ale zamiast tego zaskomlał.

— Nie zatrzymuję cię — zadeklarował fałszywie Potter, bo cóż innego robił? Draco patrzył na jego długie palce, które w niewyjaśniony sposób pokryły się czymś śliskim, uchwyciły mocno jego fiuta i zaczęły go głaskać, tak że zaczął mieć wrażenie, że rozpływa się od środka.

— Kurwa. To… To jest… — Draco poniechał próby opisania swoich odczuć. Owszem, czarownice dotykały jego członka, ale to nie była czarownica — to był Potter. Co czyniło doznanie znacznie słodszym.

— Dobrze? — spytał Potter, ale zadowolony wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał, że było to pytanie retoryczne. I dobrze się składało, bo Draco nie zdołałby sformułować odpowiedzi. Zwłaszcza po tym jak Potter przestał go dotykać i skierował różdżkę na własne spodnie, które zniknęły w mgnieniu oka. Potter stał teraz przed nim w samej koszuli i parze niezłych butów, a Draco był w stanie jedynie wpatrywać się w członek sterczący dumnie z kępki gęstych ciemnych włosów. Z jakiegoś powodu jego lśniący wilgocią czubek sprawił, że ślina napłynęła mu do ust.

Wtedy Potter odwrócił się, kładąc dłonie na ścianie. Wypiął tyłek w jego stronę i spojrzał przez ramię z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Gdzieś się wybierałeś?

Było to wyraźnie następne retoryczne pytanie, ale Draco na wszelki wypadek szybko pokręcił głową.

— W takim razie — kontynuował Potter — chcesz się dalej gapić czy pieprzyć?

Ręce Dracona odpowiedziały za niego i wyrwały się ochoczo ku pośladkom Pottera. Potter jęknął, rozstawiając szerzej nogi i napierając na dłonie Dracona z ewidentną aprobatą. W tym momencie Draco stwierdził, że gapienie się ma swoje dobre strony. Mógłby spokojnie spędzić godziny, patrząc, jak półnagi Potter kołysze biodrami i bezwstydnie garnie się do jego dotyku.

— Potrzebuję lubrykantu — skojarzył. Teoretycznie mógłby sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale w tym celu musiałby zdjąć ręce z tyłka Pottera, a nie chciał ryzykować końca świata, który mógłby wówczas nastąpić. Albo, co gorsza, zniknięcia Pottera.

— Mniejsza o to. Weź mnie na ostro. Lubię tak — Potter sięgnął za siebie i złapał ponownie jego kutasa, nakierowując go pomiędzy swoje pośladki. Pojąwszy aluzję, dygocząc niekontrolowanie, Draco chwycił członek i naparł nim na pomarszczone wgłębienie w ciele, na pozór niemożliwe do przeniknięcia, a jednak pomału ustępujące.

Patrząc jak zahipnotyzowany na własnego fiuta znikającego w tyłku Harry'ego Pottera, Draco poważnie zwątpił w swoją heteroseksualność. A kiedy niewiarygodna gorąca ciasnota otoczyła całego kutasa, wysyłając niewyobrażalnie silne impulsy przyjemności i wszechogarniającego pożądania, Draco przestał myśleć.

Wtedy Potter wydał z siebie coś jakby miauknięcie, zaciskając się jeszcze mocniej — i stało się. Draco dochodził.

— Merlinie! O nie! — wydyszał w panice. Ale już było za późno. Zamknął oczy i wstrząsnął nim orgazm, a przyjemność rozlała się po całym ciele, sprawiając, że krzyknął głośno.

Drżąc i próbując odzyskać oddech, Draco pragnął, by rozstąpiła się pod nim ziemia. Wyczerpany i zawstydzony, wycofał się i patrzył na pulsujący otwór, czując się zbyt żałośnie, by docenić ciekawy widok.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho. Ot i jego szczęście! Gdyby odmówił, tak jak należało, nie cierpiałby teraz mąk zakłopotania.

Potter odwrócił się, z — Draco przełknął ślinę — gniewem? Nie, nie z gniewem, ale z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Takim drapieżnym.

— Jesteś mi teraz coś dłużny — oświadczył i Draco nie miał czasu, by zakwestionować to stwierdzenie, bo Potter złapał go za przedramię i obrócił, praktycznie rozpłaszczając go na ścianie. Wyrwał mu się okrzyk zaskoczenia, a zaraz potem, gdy został pozbawiony spodni — drugi. Zdawszy sobie sprawę z planów Pottera, Draco wpadł w popłoch.

— Uhm — powiedział niepewnie, gdy Potter zaczął pieścić jego tyłek. Co właściwie okazało się przyjemne, ale Draco nie zamierzał być na dole. Taka opcja w ogóle nie wchodziła w grę. Potter jednak najwidoczniej zupełnie sobie tego nie uświadamiał i bez ceregieli rozsunął jego pośladki. Przerażony, że Potter postanowił wydymać go tak jak stał, bez lubrykantu i w ogóle, Draco musiał zaprotestować:

— Nie wydaje mi się… ach!

Coś musnęło jego wejście, ale nie był to członek Pottera ani jego palec. Było to coś znacznie bardziej śliskiego i — och! — coś, co potrafiło się _wkręcać_.

— Merlinie! — zatchnął się Draco, oglądając się i ze zdumieniem widząc tam w dole ciemną głowę Pottera klęczącego na ziemi.

Język Pottera zapuścił się głębiej i Draco krzyknął.

— To jest… ach! — zaśpiewał.

— Mhmm — zgodził się Potter, wsuwając i wysuwając język, i zataczając jego koniuszkiem małe kółka, z mokrym dźwiękiem, który sprawił, że Draco oblał się rumieńcem; jęknął i zaczął rzucać się dziko, starając się wyjść naprzeciw temu dziwnemu, niesamowitemu doznaniu, by dostać jeszcze więcej, ale ręce Pottera trzymały go mocno, uniemożliwiając wszelki ruch.

Draco bezwładnie oparł się o ścianę, nagle gotów pozwolić, by Potter zrobił z nim, cokolwiek zechce. Do języka dołączyły teraz palce i nie było to takie złe, jak przypuszczał. Odczucie było dziwne i palące, ale z jakiegoś powodu zatęsknił za nim, kiedy Potter odstąpił od niego nieco.

— Teraz cię zerżnę — oznajmił mrocznie.

— OK — zgodził się Draco, a jego zwiotczały członek drgnął zaskakująco.

Poczuł na biodrze ciepłą dłoń i po chwili coś znacznie większego od palca Pottera wcisnęło się do jego wnętrza. A to zapiekło, i było dziwaczne i nieprzyjemne, i przerażające, ale wtedy Potter przylgnął do niego i owionął gorącym oddechem jego ucho, pytając łagodnie:

— W porządku?

Uczucia Dracona były w tym momencie za bardzo skomplikowane, by mógł odpowiedzieć w jakiś adekwatny sposób. Dobrze było mieć Pottera tuż za sobą, czuć jego ręce na biodrach i słyszeć czułość w jego głosie, ale z drugiej strony to on właśnie wsadził mu do środka coś dużego, przysparzając mu pewnej dozy bólu i znacznie większej dawki niepokoju.

— Tak długo tego chciałem — dodał cicho Potter, dotykając ustami jego karku.

— W porządku — zdecydował w końcu Draco.

Potter natychmiast wysunął się z niego i pchnął z powrotem, sprawiając, że Draco musiał zrewidować niedawny wniosek. _Zabolało_ jak cholera. Ale Potter zrobił to jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i za każdym razem było trochę lepiej. Draco przycisnął policzek do ściany, odrobinę wypychając biodra w tył, lecz ruchy Pottera stały się zbyt szybkie; logicznie rzecz biorąc, powinny przyczyniać dyskomfortu, ale z każdym pchnięciem Draco pragnął więcej. Ledwo jednak zaczęło mu się robić naprawdę dobrze, było po wszystkim. Potter zesztywniał i stęknął, wbijając palce w jego ciało, tak że pewnie pozostały tam sińce, i wypełnił go gorącym nasieniem.

I nie powinno mu się to podobać, ale się podobało.

Po kilku chwilach bez tchu Potter objął go w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej, tak że potylica Dracona oparła się o jego bark.

— I jak? — wymruczał. — Nadal hetero?

— Hmm — odpowiedział Draco neutralnie. Naprawdę nie wiedział. Jakkolwiek nie miał w tej chwili najmniejszej ochoty na seks z kobietami, nie palił się też wcale do seksu z mężczyznami. Tylko z Potterem. Może był po prostu potteroseksualny.

— No co? — Potter spochmurniał.

— Cóż, to był interesujący eksperyment, ale obawiam się, że potrzebuję dalszych doświadczeń.

Na to stwierdzenie usta Pottera wygięły się w uśmiechu, który szybko zbladł, gdy Draco dodał:

— Może powinienem przeprowadzić rzetelne badania… z większą grupą obiektów testowych.

Potter wzmocnił uścisk na jego talii.

— Naprawdę? — wycedził.

— Naprawdę. A co byś sugerował? — spytał Draco niewinnie.

Oczy Pottera pociemniały i jedna z jego dłoni ześliznęła się niżej, na członek Dracona. Jego rzęsy zatrzepotały gwałtownie, a oddech przyspieszył, kiedy Potter powiedział:

— Będę twoim obiektem testowym, jak długo będziesz go potrzebował. Nie widzę więc powodów, dla których miałbyś szukać innych.

Draco uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z tego oświadczenia. W istocie był zadowolony tak bardzo, że uznał, iż Potter zasługuje na nagrodę.

— W takim razie chyba powinienem zabrać cię do domu — poinformował go z czarującym uśmiechem numer 1.

Palce Pottera zacisnęły się mocniej na jego członku, a usta rozchyliły się lekko.

— I co wtedy? — wyszeptał.

— Wtedy… — Draco zadumał się na chwilę — sprawdzimy, jak bardzo jestem homoerotyczny. A także elastyczny**.

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko, wolną ręką wodząc leniwie po jego brzuchu.

— Gdybym wiedział, że skórzane spodnie tak świetnie zadziałają, założyłbym je dawno temu, zamiast się tyle czaić.

Oczy Dracona rozwarły się ze zdumienia. Świadomość, że Potter się na niego czaił, była dość szokująca, zwłaszcza że Draco niczego nie zauważył, ale jednocześnie dziwnie miła. I wzbudzająca lekkie ciarki, ale Draco mógł żyć z ciarkami.

— Gdybym wiedział, że chcesz lizać mi tyłek, Potter, pozwoliłbym ci zrobić to w klubie, zamiast się tyle opierać.

Pąsowiejąc i odchrząkując, Potter stwierdził:

— Cóż, teraz, kiedy obaj jesteśmy bogatsi w wiedzę, mogę ci pokazać, co jeszcze chciałbym lizać. I całować. I ssać.

Kciuk Pottera prześlizgnął się delikatnym kolistym ruchem po główce jego fiuta.

Drżąc z rozkoszy i wtapiając się w objęcia Pottera, Draco ostatecznie rozstał się z przeświadczeniem o swojej heteroseksualności.

I kiedy Potter chwycił go mocniej, na moment przed aportacją Draco podsumował:

— Jednakowoż sądzę, że ten eksperyment był _zupełnie_ udany.

KONIEC


End file.
